Engagement
by Malathebutler
Summary: Life for Chowder in another city couldn't get any worse. But when he gets the chance to live in Marzipan again, shocking news awaits him. Will he stand it or give in to it. Note: Chowder characters are humanoid
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Chowder is living in another city and he's missing a lot of things back home. Although, when he finally gets the chance to live in Marzipan again, shocking news awaits him.

Janeru: This is my first, my FIRST fanfic EVER!!! i didn't proof read it. please, no insults.

Sniff. BAM!!

_I felt myself hit head first on the cold wooden floor of my bedroom. I rolled over and faced Kimchi, who was looking at me from the edge of my bed. We didn't need a cage for him since he only stays inside my room. He shook with laughter and I glared at him._

"_I'd appreciate it if you'd let myself get out of bed less smelly and painfully. I already told you not to act as my alarm clock." _

_I got up, got dressed, and went down to the noise driven kitchen. Mung decided to move to a different city for better ingredients since business was getting better. It was hard for a lot of people but mostly Gazpacho. He argued about us leaving and about how his food stand wasn't enough for Mung. _

_We now lived in Terrine City where things were more, classy. It was nothing like Marzipan, in some restaurants you had to know someone just to get in. The public were, in my opinion, conceited, prideful people. And you could barely sleep at night without closing the curtains and covering your head with your pillow. All of us agreed to move back but Mung always said, 'The more arrogant the people are, the better business we get. And besides, discovering something new always opens to new places.'_

_I sat down in my seat at the kitchen table and reached for an apple crumbly soufflé, but was stopped by Mung's cheery voice._

"_Chowder, boy, can you get some grumbly berries in town? I'm thinking about doing a dish I found out yesterday. Maybe if you come back early, we could do it together."_

_I stared at him for a while before reaching for the food again._

"_Ok, but first let me-"_

"_On no, you have to go now. If you go later, even after breakfast, the market's going to be crowded with people." I slumped back in my seat, pouting._

"_Aw, can't I just eat real quick and go?"_

"_No, you have to go now."_

"_Can I take it with me?"_

"_No."_

"_I'll just eat it in one bite-"_

"_Chowder, if I say no, then it's no. Now go. You could eat after you get back." My chair screeched loudly against the cobblestone floor as I walked out and into the stuffy air of the city._

_I bet I eat less than Truffles, Mung, and Schnitzel put together. Well, actually, Truffles made me lose weight after we moved here. She said if I were to help Mung cook, I'd have to burn off some weight. Life was actually easier afterwards. _

_I had now entered the main district by now. The houses were mostly two or three stories high but there's this one story house in the corner. It's the only one story with it's length taking up three acres. Mung Daals's catering is two stories with a triangular and transparent ceiling. We have three bedrooms: one for me, one for Truffles and Mung, and one for Schnitzel. Mung added an additional room to make Truffle's office which was more bigger than her old one. It had a marble fountain in the middle with leather sown seats gathered around it and two tables with newly ordered magazines every month. When we first stepped into our new home, the walls already had jacquard style curtains and wallpaper with colors so imaginary, it seems to be the first wallpaper with extraordinary colors in the world. We probably moved into a superior decorators house._

_I was now at the entrance of an almost empty market place where most of the stands were closed. There was only what, one or two stores open? Oh wait, it was one. I was starving so I walked up to the highly enhancing food stand and rung the bell. A fat guy wearing a purple wig and purple clothes sauntered out of a curtain of beads. He looked exactly like Gazpacho in his Baron von Bon Bon costume. He curled his purple mustache while talking._

"_You are funny little boy, coming here ven no stores are open. It looks as if Baron von Bon Bon is the only one here. Ah, oh well, vat can I do for you?" he said in a Russian accent. I placed twenty dollops on the counter._

"_Five grumbly berries please." Yeah, food around here's expensive. He was curling his mustache non stop._

"_Five grrrumbly berries it is." He walked back through the curtain of beads and walked out again, carrying a white bag with him. He threw it on the table and the berries talked._

"_Hey, fatso, just because you're on a diet doesn't mean you could throw food away man."_

"_What the heck was that for stupid?"_

"_Oi__ѐ, __nom__ѐ __tiras!!"_

"_Ano byan!"_

"_Ver is you're grrumbly, haha, b-berries. Hahahahahahahahaha!!!!" He suddenly burst into laughter and rolled back and forth on the floor. His laugh didn't sound like a Russian one. He finally stood up, wiping away a tear from his eye._

"_Haha. I'm sorry, I can't take it anymore. Looks like I have to reveal myself." He talked like Gazpacho. Is this guy really him, I thought to myself. I'm going to be real happy if it is._

"_I'm Flazpacho." he said casually._

_I was taken back. I wanted to shout at him but I was afraid he might sue us._

"_The reason why I dressed up like this is cuz' I saw this play at this poor city called Marzipan. Pft, I mean what kind of name is that? Anyways, this play, I heard, was some guy's way to earn money. Typical poverty people. And I was like what the heck, kill some time. The characters weren't that bad but this Baron von Bon Bon guy just made me want to have hysterics. He looked like a total loser! And I bet the person playing him isn't any different. I told my friends and they told their friends who told their friend's friend, who told their friends cousin. It was that funny that they chose me to replicate him. Hah, brings customers wanting for more."_

_Unfortunately, I had to listen to his stupid gossip about Gazpacho. I couldn't take it anymore, I threw the bag of grumbly berries at him and walked away._

"_Hey! What the-get off me!!"_

"_Stupid animal. This is for being stupid!"_

"_Mud__ó!"_

"_Kabayong buntis!!"`_

_I didn't care if Mung got mad at me, I just wanted to get out of here. Not enjoying any of the beautiful trees or the reflecting sunrise on the city's lake, I walked right passed by them. It wasn't long until I slammed the door open. They were barely putting away the dishes when they heard me come in._

"_Chowder! Wait, where's the grumbly berries?"_

_I walked to my room and slammed the door. Then I opened it again. "Are the grumbly berries more important than what I'm feeling right now? Is my belief in this whole, 'stupid town' thing not present? Is your business_ more important than how everybody except you feels?"

Mung was stunned. "Of course not. I was-"

"Then why are we living in this area we're not comfortable with? Sure they have better ingredients than they do at Marzipan but at least in Marzipan, we feel at home. I would rather have poor, sociable customers than rich, stick up ones who don't even give a care about poverty." I was standing at the top of the stairs by now. Truffles and Schnitzel stopped what they were doing and listened.

"Chowder, I know moving to a different town is hard but you'll get used to it eventually. And who knows? Maybe you could end up having new friends."

"But what if I don't? I don't want to risk spending how many months or maybe even years waiting for people to talk to me. And even if I did have friends here, in about a week or two I'd be like them. I won't even have the dream to be a chef too."

Truffles finally spoke up. "He's right Mung. And use your head, there's probably fifty stores better than this place. And to tell you the truth, we haven't been having customers here lately."

"Radda Radda."

"Did I not make myself clear? Remember what I said? The more arrogant people-"

Truffles interrupted. "Blah blah blah the better business we get. And blah blah blah something about new places. But it's a waste of time when we don't put effort in it. We could if we want to but here, right here, this is not our area."

"But you're all forgetting one basic thing! The reason why we moved here in the first place is for the benefit of Chowder. A chef in training cannot establish the second step without having to try something new. For example, a baby cannot be a boy without trying to walk. Same with cooking."

"B-but Mung-"

He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Chowder boy, I had to sacrifice stuff when I was your age too and look where I am right now. I have my dream wife," I thought I heard Truffles chuckle. "my own personal maid,"

"Radda Radda!!"

"I'm sorry Schnitzel. Ahem, my own personal house cleaner,"

"R-r-radda!!"

"and my own special assistant. You see Chowder? When you lose valuable stuff in life, even more valuable stuff will come in your life."

There was silence as he let his hand drop from my shoulder. He broke the quietness and sighed. "Alright, just to show that I'm the superior man, I will give you the choice of either leaving this town and your opportunity or move back to Marzipan, where we will continue our daily lives there."

"You're not the superior man," I pointed at Truffles. "She's the superior man."

"You mean woman."

I shook my head. "No, man."

Mung waved his arms at us. "Helllo!! It doesn't matter if Truffles is the superior man or not. What matters is what Chowder chooses, now, Chowder, what do you choose.

I stood there, thinking. Suddenly a guy in blue uniform burst through the door. Other guys like him followed behind. He had a roll of paper tucked underneath his arm. He unfolded it in one quick sweep of his arm.

"We're the Terrine Police Department and we're asking you to leave this place, immediately."

Mung shoved his way toward them. "What?! Why?!"

"Residents are complaining that you give lousy service and that one specific citizen is suing you for domestic violence."

"What?! Who?!"

"Uh, a store owner named Flazpacho."

Mung's mouth hung open. Truffles pushed him aside. "If we leave two days from now will the sue still be in active?"

"Lucky for you no. Being a food catering business, it requires three days."

"Okay. We'll be out of here by then." She closed the door and smiled.

"That's our ticket back to Marzipan. Schnitzel and Chowder, go pack your bags, we're going back home."

Me and Schnitzel shouted in unison. When Schnitzel ran to his room Truffles grabbed me by the arm.

"I have a feeling this all connects to you. So, what did you do?"

I gave her a sheepish smile. "All I did was throw grumbly fruit at someone, nothing new." She gave me a pat on the back.

"Good job! You're growing into a real young adult. Now, go pack your stuff so we could leave this horrid place."

I gave her another smile and ran to my room.

Author's Notes: Oiѐ, nomѐ tiras: Hey, don't throw me! (Spanish)

Ano byan!: What the heck! (Filipino)

Mudo!: Stupid (Spanish)

Kabayong buntis: Pregnant horse (Filipino) I'm Filipino so if the Spanish words are wrong, please don't send ninjas to kill me.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Chowder. C.H. Greenblatt does.

* * *

Gorgonzola was lighting his candle stick outside when a blue and green bird landed beside him. The exotic bird climbed up on his arm and unto his shoulder. It whispered into his ear for a few moments before Gorgonzola bolted up and ran towards town. He made various turns and short cuts to get to his immediate destination. He finally stopped in front of two pink doors, panting. He struggled to lift his arm under all the momentum from running. After several minutes of breathless breathing, he straightened his back and knocked on the door.

A teenage girl with pink rabbit ears opened the door. As soon as she unlocked the door, she had a confused look on her face.

"Gorgonzola?"

"Panini, I thought you would be the first to hear about this."

_Chowder's house_

I was shocked but excited at the same time. We're going back to Marzipan already? I had been pacing back and forth for quite some time now. I stopped striding and faced Kimchi (who was on my bed, watching me relentlessly) and started talking to him.

"You know when you have this feeling that you're going somewhere and you're excited but nervous for some reason?"

"Pbbt!"

"That's how I am right now, but why am I nervous? There's nothing to be nervous about right?"

"Pbbt!" I then sat beside him.

"I know huh! I mean their probably still the same people I know right? Gorgonzola is still probably his own grumpy self, I bet Gazpacho still lives with his mom, and Panini," I paused. My expression changed, my heart started beating faster, and I felt myself blush a little. I rubbed my hands against my face and looked at Kimchi.

"What's happening to me Kimchi? W-why am I blushing?"

"Pbbt?"

"You don't know what's wrong with me? W-what do I do?" I started freaking out by now.

"Pbbt." I relaxed a bit and stood up.

"You're right. I should consult a professional. Thanks Kimchi." I walked out the door and slammed it behind me.

"And that Truffles, is why I dreamt of being a chef." Truffles was sitting in her office with her hand under chin while Mung was leaning on the desk. All of that changed when I burst in the room, shouting.

"Quick, I need help!!! Something's wrong with me!!!!" Both of them came running towards me with a frantic look on their faces.

"What's wrong Chowder? Are you sick?"

"No, it's just-"

"Did you realize you didn't want to be a Mung's apprentice but mine instead?"

"What? Of course-"

"What's wrong with my teaching?"

"A lot of things."

"I need to talk to you!!!" I said anxiously. Mung pushed away Truffles and walked a step towards me.

"Well, ahem, what can Mung Daal do for you Chowder?"

I looked at him for a minute before answering back. I pointed at Truffles.

"Actually, Mung, I was talking to Truffles." Mung's once happy-go-lucky face turned into a sad, confused one. I heard Truffles chuckle and push Mung so hard he fell to the ground.

"It's about time someone realizes that women can give advice too. Now Chowder, what do you need to talk about?" she said now relaxed.

I started to blush again and stared at the ground.

"I-it's about g-girls." I said quietly. Just when Truffles was about to speak, Mung leaped up from the floor and pointed at himself.

"B-b-but I'm the ladies expert!" As usual, he said 'ladies' in that smooth tone.

"Sorry Mung. It's a different kind of situation." Mung pouted but was pushed suddenly back on the ground.

"As I was saying, I think it's perfectly normal for a boy at your age to think about girls. Why, is there a certain someone you're thinking about lately?" she said in a teasing tone. I rubbed the back of my head and smiled sheepishly.

"Well, I'm thinking about someone, but I'm not sure if I like her or not. I mean, when I think of her, my heart beats fast and I blush a little. Is that what love is?" Truffles was smiling from ear to ear. She suddenly ran towards me and gave me an unexpected hug.

"Aww, our little Chowder is growing up! So who's the girl?" she asked cheerfully.

"Oh, so it is love. You promise you won't freak out or call off our conversation or, or make me live in the streets? And you have to promise not to tell!!"

"Yes, yes, of course. Now tell us who it is!"

There was a five minute silence until I finally spoke up. I gave a deep sigh before answering at once.

"Panini. I think I like her." It looked like I stopped time for a moment because Truffles was staring at me, smiling, while Mung (who was up on one elbow) stared at me with his mouth wide open. Mung broke the silence.

"That's it!! You're fired!!" Truffles whacked his head with a rolling pin that came out of nowhere. She threw her weapon aside and dusted off her hands.

"Since our little distraction is done and over with for now, I could give you advice. When telling a girl you like her, you have to see if she likes you too. That way when you confess, you won't be heartbroken after."

"Really. How do I confess?"

"Girls like it when you step up. Do something. . Amorous!"

"Amorous?"

"Yeah! Like uh, hug her from behind and whisper in her ear _I Love You._"

I shivered. "What about something I'll _actually_ do? I don't want anything too extreme."

Truffles had a finger on her chin while thinking. She scared me when she finally came up with a solution.

"I know! How about you first take her to a fancy restaurant, you pay of course, charm her, do whatever it takes to make her happy and then tell her."

"Or what about I tell her without any. . . ornamental things, just tell her right away."

She shrugged. "Ok. I guess she'll accept that. But don't act stupid in front of her. And don't act all cool, she's not the kind that will accept that. Be a romantic. All girls love that."

"How do you be a romantic?"

"You're so naïve. Figure it out. Maybe you could ask Mung about this kind situation."

I though about it for a moment.

"I will. Thanks Truffles." I left her in her office and walked back to my room thinking, do I really like Panini?

Author's notes:

Hey. Sorry chowderluvdramaqueens for making Chowder skinny.

The characters are based on giraffe-in-the-hat's super taste task force in deviant


End file.
